Running from the flames
lemme just start by saying this is my first and most likely last time writing a creepy story like this. I'm not a big fan of gore and it's even less fun to write it, I did want to experiment and try out something new though. Based around Fletcher and Chase. Warning! This story contains gore, violence and death. * Chase * Fletcher * Skye * Zuma * Rocky * Marshall * Rubble * Ryder * Brooke * Sport "Weak mutt!" "Useless runt!" "You let him burn!" "You couldn't even save him!"”Waste of life!” "SHUT UP!!!" Fletcher awoke from his sleep with a start, he jolted upright in his bed and looked around the room frantically, no-one there, it was the dream again. The crossbreed let out a shaky sigh. "Why do I keep having this dream? What is it supposed to mean?" He thought aloud, he was startled again by a silent knocking that came from his room door, to his relief it was only Chase, who peeked around the corner of the door looking a bit concerned. "F-Fletcher? Are you okay? You were shouting again." The german shepherd pup yawned as he rubbed his tired eyes. He walked over to his older brother and hopped up onto the bed beside him. "Did you have another nightmare?" He asked knowing the answer was yes anyways. Fletcher smiled and ruffled his little brothers hair. "Yeah nothing to worry about little bro, just a stupid dream." He assured the pup, even though it wasn't just a dumb dream, as he told Chase. It was like a haunting, this dream was possessing him. "Doesn't seem like it, it's been happening for three nights now. I hear you from my room next door, you start whimpering and barking then you shout things like "leave me alone" and "go away!"" Chase explained. "It's nothing little bro, sorry if I've got you scared but I can assure you your big bro is fit and fine! Nothing's wrong at all! Heheh.. Now go back to bed, it's late and you have to work tomorrow." The young pup hugged his big brother and wished him good night before retreating back into his room, leaving Fletcher to himself again. Fletcher's smile faded the minute Chase left the room, he lay back down in his bed pulling the blankets up to his neck, knowing that as soon as he fell back asleep those voices would come taunting him again, repeating themselves until he woke up screaming yet again. Why was this happening though..was it a sign? Or was it just his mind going playing tricks on him.. Morning soon came and Fletcher awoke yet again with a start. The dream, again. He rubbed his eyes which were now black and baggy from lack of sleep. He groaned in discontent before pulling himself out of bed and heading downstairs where his mother had prepared breakfast. "Fletcher darling, you look so tired." Brooke said stroking his cheek as he sat down at the table and began chomping into his breakfast. "I'm fine Mom really, was up late uh..playing video games. I'll sleep better tonight. I'm heading into town to meet Sport, I'll catch you later." He finished his breakfast and left the house, heading into the town to meet his friend. -Later- "Fletcher dude, there you are!" Sport greeted as he ran up to his friend and punched him playfully. Fletcher only smiled half heartedly at his friends gesture, too tired to punch him back. Sport tilted his head in confusion, looking at his friend with concern. "Dude, you okay? Your eyes are black and you haven't punched back." "Yeah bro I'm fine, just a little disoriented cause of lack of sleep." Fletcher grumbled back at him, swaying slightly from a sudden dizzy spell, his vision became slightly blurred. "Dude, when was the last time you slept?!" Sport asked, supporting his friend as best he could to keep him losing balance altogether. "I dunno, three, maybe four days ago." He told him yawning slightly as he did so. "Dude, that's like three days too many! Why aren't you sleeping?" Seeing no use in keeping the dreams a secret from his friend he decided to tell him, I mean he was his friend. He'd understand. (Scene Change: Sports badge) "Ready for action Ryder, Sir!" Chase sat in line with his fellow paw patrol comrades waiting for Ryders orders. Ryder quickly displayed the situation on the big screen. "Pups, we've got a big problem! Some tourists were camping in the woods yesterday and forgot to put out their campfire, the fire spread to a few trees, we have to contain the fire before it spreads further," Ryder informed them. The six pups gasped in horror. Ryder swiped his pup pad, tapping Marshalls badge, "Marshall, I need you and your hose to help reduce the flames." Marshall stood on his four paws, "I'm fired up!" Ryder swiped the pup pad yet again tapping Skye's badge this time. "Skye, I'll need you and your helicopter to carry barrels of water and drop them on the blaze from above." The Cockapoo pup flipped and barked cheerily. "Let's take to the Sky!" "And the rest of you pups need to come along and help out however you can too, we need all paws on board if we're to put out this fire, before it spreads further. Alright, Paw Patrol, we're on a roll!" Ryder and the six pups rushed to their vehicles, hopping in and speeding off in the direction of the forest. (Scene Change: PAW Patrol Badge) "...then, I wake up screaming and can't get back to sleep." Fletcher sighed as he finished explaining his problem to Sport. Sport looked a bit baffled by Fletchers dream, so much that the only word that could escape his lips was, "Woah.." Fletcher nodded his head, expecting that answer. "What do you think it means? "You let him burn, you couldn't save him"," why would you think things like that?" Sport questioned. "I have no idea, I don't even know what they talk about, but burning must have something do do with fire right?" Fletcher guessed. "Yeah, who's this mysterious 'him' though that you seem so worried about?" "Hmm, well there's only really one him I can think of in particular that I'd worry myself over..and that's Chase." He told his friend, then, as if on queue Chase and the rest of the Paw patrol went whizzing past in their vehicles. Fletcher immediately started off after them, Sport following close at his heels. He managed to find enough energy to catch up to Chases speeding van. "Chase!!" He yelled to his brother as he ran alongside his van. "Fletcher, it's an emergency, what's wrong?" He asked slowing down his van slightly so that Fletcher could catch up. "Emergency? What's going on?" "The forest caught fire, we've all to go help put it out, I gotta go I'll see you later at home," With that, he pressed down on the accelerate and sped off before Fletcher could say another word. He slowly ran to a halt, watching as his little brother, the five other pups and Ryder set off towards the burning forest, where black, foggy smoke came gushing out from the trees. "Oh god.." Sport gasped, looking at the forest. The fire was spreading quickly and was already out if control. "Man, that's gonna be a tough one for the pups to put out, I hope they'll be okay." Suddenly Fletchers eyes widened in horror, his jaw dropping and his legs becoming shaky, he grabbed onto Sports chest, before shakily saying, "D-dude.. T-this is the nightmare." Sport pushed Fletcher off him. "What do you mean Fletcher?" He asked, titling his head. Fletcher paced around frantically, hyperventilating. "The dream I told you about!!! Think about it, you let him burn, you couldn't save him, the fire!!! Something heads about to happen!!!" He yelled loudly, panicking. He then stopped, standing still, staring into space. "What...?" Sport questioned, noticing his sudden silence. "Something bads gonna happen..a-and it's going to happen.. To Chase.." Without another word Fletcher sped off in the direction of the forest, still faintly hearing the sirens from Marshall and Chases trucks. Cmon, cmon I have to get there.. Before it's too late.. (Scene change: Marshall’s Badge) "...then, I wake up screaming and can't get back to sleep." Fletcher sighed as he finished explaining his problem to Sport. Sport looked a bit baffled by Fletchers dream, so much that the only word that could escape his lips was, "Woah.." Fletcher nodded his head, expecting that answer. "What do you think it means? "You let him burn, you couldn't save him," why would you think things like that?" Sport questioned. "I have no idea, I don't even know what they talk about, but burning must have something to do with fire right?" Fletcher guessed. "Yeah, who's this mysterious 'him' though that you seem so worried about?" "Hmm, well there's only really one him I can think of in particular that I'd worry myself over..and that's Chase." He told his friend, As if on queue Chase and the rest of the Paw patrol went whizzing past in their vehicles. Fletcher immediately started off after them, Sport following close at his heels. He managed to find enough energy to catch up to Chases speeding van. "Chase!!" He yelled to his brother as he ran alongside his van. "Fletcher, it's an emergency, what's wrong?" He asked slowing down his van slightly so that Fletcher could catch up. "Emergency? What's going on?" "The forest caught fire, we've all to go help put it out, I gotta go I'll see you later at home," With that, he pressed down on the accelerate and sped off before Fletcher could say another word. He slowly ran to a halt, watching as his little brother, the five other pups and Ryder set off towards the burning forest, where black, foggy smoke came gushing out from the trees. "Oh god.." Sport gasped, looking at the forest. The fire was spreading quickly and was already out of control. "Man, that's gonna be a tough one for the pups to put out, I hope they'll be okay." Suddenly Fletcher's eyes widened in horror, his jaw dropping and his legs becoming shaky, he grabbed onto Sports chest, before shakily saying, "D-dude.. T-this is the nightmare." Sport pushed Fletcher off him. "What do you mean Fletcher?" He asked, tilting his head. Fletcher paced around frantically, hyperventilating. "The dream I told you about!!! Think about it, you let him burn, you couldn't save him, the fire!!! Something heads about to happen!!!" He yelled loudly, panicking. He then stopped, standing still, staring into space. "What...?" Sport questioned, noticing his sudden silence. "Something bads gonna happen..a-and it's going to happen.. To Chase.." Without another word Fletcher sped off in the direction of the forest, still faintly hearing the sirens from Marshall and Chases trucks. C'mon, c'mon I have to get there.. Before it's too late.. (Scene change: Marshall’s Badge) The pups worked hard, doing their best to contain the fire, Zuma working the hose from the fire truck while Marshall used the one from his pup pack, while Skye dropped down water from the sky. Chase, Rubble and Rocky did their best to help in anyway, Chase keeping any civilians or animals out of the blaze, Rubble and Rocky helping out too. Chase suddenly felt a tugging at his tail, he turned around to see a bunny, looking rather scared and distressed. "What's wrong?!" He asked her, she pointed into the forest, in the distance Chase could see two baby bunnies, hiding inside a log. "Your babies! Ryder, there's two little bunnies trapped in the log deep in the forest!" Ryder looked in the direction Chase and the momma rabbit pointed, he sighed sadly shaking his head. "I can't let you go in there Chase, it's too dangerous, we could end up losing you," Ryder told him, doing his best not to look at the sad little bunny. "But Ryder, sir, I can get them easily! We can't just let them stay there!" Chase retaliated. "No Chase! They're too far into the woods!" Ryder insisted. He turned away from Chase and went back over to the fire truck. Chase frowned, slightly mad at Ryder for not wanting to help the defenceless little creatures. Chase turned to the momma rabbit, who had her ears right back, she stared into the woods, looking at her babies. Chase nuzzled her. "Don't you worry, I'll get them for you!" Disregarding Ryders orders, Chase walked past the momma rabbit, starting his way into the forest. At that moment Fletcher arrived, his legs almost collapsing from underneath him from exhaustion, he stood there for a moment, panting and gasping heavily. "Fletcher?! What're you doing here??" Rocky asked, noticing the older dogs presence. He rushed over to him, offering him a drink. Fletcher pushed the water away from him, taking one last breath before gasping, "Wh-where's c-ch-chase?!?!" He half yelled. Rocky took a step back. "Woah woah! Calm down Fletcher!" Ryder said approaching him. He kneeled down beside him, petting his head. "Where's Chase?!?!" He yelled at the boy. "Relax! He's right over there with that bun-" he pointed over to where Chase had previously been, stopping mid sentence when he saw that the puppy was gone. The bunny still being there however, looking into the forest. Fletcher's eyes widened, becoming scared quickly. "Ryder, where is he?!" Fletcher said, almost in a whisper. "He..he was beside the rabbit.. He must've went into get the babies......he's in the forest.." Fletcher suddenly became dizzy, an awful, sickly feeling hitting his stomach, making him almost vomit. "NO!!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, making a bolt towards the burning trees, Ryder, Rocky and Rubble grabbed him before he could get there. "STOP!!! Let me go!!! CHASE!!!!" He screamed, his eyes becoming teary. Chase perked his ears up. "Fletcher?" He said, looking around the lit up forest, it was dark with smoke, the only sounds that could be heard was the crackling of wood and the occasional thud of a burning tree branch falling to the ground. Chase shrugged off what he thought was the sound of his brother, heading out further into the forest, coming closer to the little bunnies. "Chaseee!!!!!" The German shepherd pup lifted his head up again, hearing faint calling in the distance. "Fletcher?! Fletcher!!" Chase called, panicking a bit believing that his older brother was lost or trapped somewhere in the burning woods. The echo was hard to track, so he had no clue that his older brother was not in danger at all. While Chase had been distracted he did not notice the burning branch right above him. It crackled, starting to snap with the fire. Back at the edge of the forest, Fletcher still lay stuck at the bottom of a dog pile. “You don't understand! I need to get to him.. He… HES GONNA DIE!!” “Fletcher…?” Chase whimpered, looking around the forest. The small pup became increasingly frightened as he looked around, he could no longer see the way out of the forest, it was too engulfed with flames. The little bunnies ran for it, seeing a small opening and successfully getting out. Chase attempted to follow them, but got cut off by a huge burst of flames. “HELP!! Help I'm trapped!!!” Chase howled as he backed up. Suddenly, the burning branch collapsed, falling on Chases back, successfully trapping in the blaze. Soon his fur beg and to singe, his uniform catching fire as the flames spread from the branch onto him. He let out loud howls of pain, which every member of the PAW Patrol could hear. “CHASE!! CHASE!!” Fletcher screamed in horror as he ran around the outside of the forest, doing his best to find a way in. However it was to no avail, all the pups and Ryder could do was sit there and listen… Listen to Chase being burned alive.. (Scene Change: Fletcher’s badge) Three hours later, the fire had eventually burned out into nothing. The rain poured down, extinguishing most of the blaze. Fletcher ran into the forest, his coat black with smoke and ash, his face tear stained and his heart then breaking further, as he saw the shine of a silver badge out of the corner of his eye. He immediately bolted over to what he knew was the remains of his little brother. He cleared away the burnt twigs and leaves, his heart broke when he saw what he did. His little brother, gone. He burst out crying on the spot, yelling and whining at the remains of Chases crumbling corpse. “Chase… Chase please wake up.. GET UP CHASE!! You're alright! You're gonna go home….!” He cried. Ryder and the rest of the pups soon joined, keeping their distance from Fletcher as he mourned for his brother. He cried for thirty minutes straight, then sat in silence for a moment. Ryder sighed, wiping the tears from his eyes as he finally spoke up. “Fletcher, I know this mus-” “You.. You worthless heaps of trash.. Your job is to save people and you couldn't even save my brother...you.. Hehe.. Y-ahaha” Fletcher snarled, cutting off Ryder. All the pups looked up, a mixture of confusion and hurt on their faces. “Huh?” Ryder answered him, Fletcher looked over his shoulder at the boy. A demented smile spread across his face. He got up, turning fully to face them. The pups eyes widened in horror as the looked at Fletchers expression. A crazed grin spread from ear to ear, drool and roam dangling from his mouth. The look in his eyes were like that of someone with no sanity, a crazed killer. His eye twitched as he stared directly at Ryder, lowering his head and beginning to prowl towards the boy. He chuckled like a hyena, breaking out and laughing at nothing. “… One two… Chase, I tried to save you..” He snickered, prowling closer to the boy and the rest of the pups. “R-Ryder.. He's gone mad! He's gonna kill us!!” Marshall yelped in terror as he slowly backed away. Fletcher snarled, then continued singing his creepy song. “Three four… But now you're no more…” “Ryder we need to run!!” Rocky yelled. Ryder stood on the spot, looking in horror at what once was the loveable goofball Fletcher, what had happened to his so quickly? Fletcher continues to sing his nonsense rhyme. The words mixing together making no sense at all. “Five six.. Time to end all this!” “RYDER!!” Skye screamed at the boy. Ryder snapped out of the trance. Turning on his heels, “run…. RUN!!!” He yelled. The pups and Ryder ran as fast as they could splitting up as they tried to find their way out of the forest. Fletchers maniacal laughter echoed through the burnt out woods. “Seven eight... C’mon pups wait…ahaha” Skye stopped for a moment in an opening, catching her breath and looking around, the forest became eerily silent. Not even Fletchers psychotic laughter could be heard. Skye called out for help, “Rocky!? ….Marshall?!” The little pup heard a twig snap, backing away from it but bumping into something else. Something…. Warm.. And alive…. She looked up and to her complete horror she saw the crazed face of Fletcher looking down at her. “Nine ten… Time for revenge!!” Skye screamed as Fletcher opening his jaws, the last thing she saw was teeth and a lot of blood before she fell limp on the ground. The rest of the pups legged it for their vehicles, Rocky and Rubble successfully reaching them only to find Fletcher sitting in front of them, a smile on his face as blood dripped from his chin, his white and tan coat now a mix of black and red. He jumped on the two pups, slaughtering them as he had just done to Skye. Marshall, Zuma and Ryder had now reached the vehicles and watched in horror as Fletcher mauled Rubble and Rocky to bits. He then looked up, his crazed eyes glaring into their soul, as if he was trying to kill everything precious to them. “Run!!!” Ryder yelled as he jumped onto his atv. Fletcher made a run for it, snarling loudly and barking as he chased the vehicle. “Ryder, what are we gonna do…? He's gonna chase us until we have to stop and then he.. He’ll kill us!” Marshall clung onto Ryder, tears in his eyes as Zuma started back in horror. Fletcher was gaining on them. “I… I think the only way out of this is to end Fletcher…” The boy sighed, tears of terror and hurt falling down his face. Four of his beloved pups lost. He didn't plan on losing anymore. He pressed the acceleration on his atv, creating space between himself and Fletcher and then making a speedy U turn. He raced back in the direction Fletcher was coming. “Ryder?! What awe you doing?!?! Other way!! other way!!!” Zuma yelled as they approached Fletcher. Fletcher stopped, standing his ground. “Sorry Fletcher…” Ryderwhispered. Fletchers ears dropped a look of terror on his face, he tried to move but it was too late. Ryder ran straight into him, killing him with the force of the impact. It was over, Fletcher was dead. The three boys hopped off the ATV, looking at the crazed mess that once was a loving big brother. “I never expected him to do anything like that… Shows just how much Chase meant to him..” Marshall whimpered. Sobbing and shivering from shock. “There were a lot of things that lead to him losing it like that… Guess Chase's death was the last straw..” Ryder sighed picking up the two pups. “Let's go home…” ~END~Category:Death Category:Depressing Category:Sad Category:Scary Category:Stories that contain blood Category:Story by WittleFuzzyPuppehs Category:Stories Category:Deaths Category:Murder Category:Dark Category:Madness